You Belong With Me
by FanficTimeWithAlyssum
Summary: When Luke leaves Annabeth in New York to go Chicago for a 'business trip,' she starts to miss him and goes to visit him, but Percy doesn't approve. What she finds there surprises her; she finds Luke with another woman, Thalia. Together, Thalia and Annabeth find another woman, Rachel, and the three of them go seek revenge. Co-written with Dogster1291! Rated T for swearing. AU.


Disclaimer: We do not own PJO characters. Plot and words are ours.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Business Trip

Annabeth POV:

It has been 5 days, 7 hours, 26 minutes, and one second since Luke has gone on a business trip to Chicago and left me alone, here in New York. Two seconds...three seconds...four seconds...five seconds...

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asks, snapping me out of thought. I roll off of my bed and look up at Percy's eyes.

"I'm okay," I mutter, sounding pitiful. "I just really miss him." At the corner of my eye, I see Percy nod, looking down.

"If you miss him that much, you don't you go visit him?" Percy mutters as he plops down on my gray beanbag, fiddling with one of my books.

"OMIGOSH, Percy!" I jump up from the bed, "That's a great idea!" I throw my arms around him and squeeze him as hard as I can. I let him and run to my closet and throw a bunch of clothes on the bed. I get my suitcase and start packing.

"Oh no I forgot Luke is in Chicago, and I need a plane ticket to get there."

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, his voice heavy with disappointment.

I furrow my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean? You just said that if I miss him so much, I should go see him. I'm going to Chicago to see Luke!"

Percy widened his eyes. "Annabeth, you can't just go to Chicago to see Luke. It takes a lot of planning and money! And you expect to get a ticket just like that?"

I stare into his sea green eyes. As he stares back at my stormy gray eyes.

"Well, I'll try." I close my packed suit case and start for the door, leaving Percy in here, alone.

Percy POV

Annabeth has left me alone, she intends to find a way to get to Luke.

I scoff. What's so great about Luke? I walk over to the bedside table where Annabeth keeps a picture of a sandy blonde muscular guy next to a shining Porsche. I shake my head. Sure, he's ripped, good looking, and rich, but without all of that what does he have left?

_He has Annabeth, _I think. I sigh and throw myself on Annabeth's bed and inhale the sweet smell of chocolate and cinnamon. I close my eyes laugh sadly as I start singing Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.

_Flash Back Time_

_"Percy!" I chuckle as Annabeth whines. I licked a gooey, warm, cookie. "That was my cookie! Give it back!"_

_I block Annabeth's arms from the cookie and lick it once more. "You still want this cookie infused with Percy spit?"_

_Annabeth backed away and wrinkled her nose. "Forget it. I'll get another cookie." _

_I pop the cookie in my mouth and chase her. "Hey Wise Girl," I mock her, spewing cookie crumbs everywhere. "You need a date for prom?"_

_At the time, we were high schoolers. She was smart and popular for her good looks and nice personality. I was her best friend, who was just that cute looking immature guy in class. I was always in the shadow, but Annabeth still considered me her best friend. It started in kindergarten, our friendship. We were like siblings. She was there for me when my mom and dad divorced, and I was there for her when her parents divorced. It wasn't until a few months ago when I started to see her as a woman. I started getting perverted thoughts about her butt._

_Annabeth shakes her head and swoons. "Nah, I'm going with Luke Castellan."_

_My heart sank. Luke? LUKE? After all I did for her, she chooses a guy that is buff and handsome and... OH FORGET IT. _

_I wanted to scream at her and tell her my feelings. But instead I said, "oh, ok."_

_Annabeth glanced at me, smiling. "Well, who are YOU going with?"_

_I hesitated. What do I say? I don't have a date yet... Well, there was one person who kept bugging me to go with her._

_"I'm going with Calypso," I force a fake smile at her. Annabeth beams at me and says something about carpooling, but I can't hear her over the ringing in my ears. The world fades away, and it's just her and me. But then there's Luke, butting his fat into our lives._

I rub my eyes and fish my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through my contacts and my thumb lands on Wise Girl. I sigh, and keep scrolling.


End file.
